


Father Figure

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: In which Sakyo takes over the house while Izumi is out on a business trip.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Sakisaka Muku, Furuichi Sakyou & Sakuma Sakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Sakyo Furuichi and Sakuya Sakuma

**Author's Note:**

> You probably have seen this before and only now that I have realized that it has been deleted. Additionally, you may have notice nothing has changed because nothing did change. I only republished two fanfics and that's pretty much it. Originally, I was going to make a one shot collection where Sakyo acts like a dad but so far it's only these two fanfics that I made several months ago and that you've probably already have read. I've decided to continue it if I want to but it's going to be mark completed because I'm not sure when I will decide to continue it.
> 
> Anyways, that's all. Please enjoy the one shots! Kudos and comments are encouraged as always.

Sakuya didn’t have anyone to consider family before he joined the Mankai Company. After his parents died when he was young, he was taken in by his relatives but they threw them out. He always had to move houses, living with new relatives. It was a constant cycle, reminding him that no one wanted him, no one needed him.

He looks at the paper that his teacher handed him. It was a field trip and it needed his guardian’s signature. Who would he consider to be his guardian now? His relatives or the people he’s living with. Sakuya looks at his phone, contacting Miss Yoshinaga.

“Hello?” the lady speaks on the phone. “What do you need, Sakuya?” She was blunt and impatient.

“U- Uhm, hi.” Sakuya looks down at the paper, holding it tightly. He desperately wants to go on a field trip. “Is it fine if I can go on a field trip?” he asked, as he walked back home.

“Hm? What for?”

“All of the third years are graduating high school so this is like a goodbye, or something,” Sakuya answers, sounding more hesitant. Maybe, he shouldn’t have asked them. “I’ve never been on a field trip before since the other relatives didn’t let me.”

Miss Yoshinaga hummed, before asking, “Does it require money?”

Sakuya scanned through the paper. Near the end, it shows the price. “Yeah, it does.”

“You can’t go,” she said.

Sakuya nodded his head. “Alright, then.” The phone call ends without any goodbyes. He crumpled the paper tightly in his hand. What did he expect?

* * *

When he goes back to the dormitory, he’s greeted by Banri, who asks, “Hey, Saku, ya’ going on the field trip?” The mushroom head had a big grin on his face as he showed his paper. “We can be in the same team, since most of my friends can’t go because of their grades.”

Sakuya shook his head. “I can’t,” he answers, a sad smile on his face. “My relatives didn’t let me.”

Banri frowned. “Eh? Too bad, I guess,” he said. “How ‘bout asking the director? Technically, she’s watching over us, now. You can repay her for it if you get a part-time job, or somethin’.”

“The director is out on a trip.” Banri tenses up, hearing the strict voice. Sakyo comes over to the two Hanasaki third-years, arms crossed and a glare. “What do you need her for?”

Sakuya also stiffens up, seeing the elite yakuza looming over them. “There’s a field trip at our school,” Banri answered. He forgot that Sakuya doesn’t see Sakyo everyday unlike him since they’re in two different troupes. “The guys back at his place won’t let him, so we thought about asking Izumi.”

Sakyo stares at the papers in the students’ hands. “So that’s what it’s about?” he asked. “Let me see that.” He sticks his hand out, waiting for either of them to put the field trip form in it. Sakuya hands him his paper and Sakyo takes a look at what’s on it. He raised a brow, looking at the price on the end of the page. The field trip wasn’t even that expensive. There was also a signature area for the guardian. “Sakuma, do you want to go on this field trip?”

“Yeah,” the Spring Troupe member answered, honestly. “I’ve never been on one before so I wonder what it’s like. Ah… I wish I could go on one...” Sakuya trails off. When the yakuza looks at Sakuma, he can see the kid’s eyes sparkling as he daydreamed about it. Sakyo hasn’t been on a field trip either, so he wonders why it was so it seemed so important to Sakuma.

The yakuza takes a pen out, writing his signature on the line. “I’ll pay for it, then.”

Sakuya’s eyes widened, asking, “Wait, really?” as Sakyo handed back the field trip form back. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Sakyo sneered, crossing his arms again. “Just pay me back by acting here.”

Sakuma lets out a big smile. “Ah, thank you, Sakyo!” he exclaims. “I’ll make sure to work hard in acting.”

“Then, that’s settled,” he said, sternly, as he pushes his glasses up with his finger. The yakuza walks away from the Hanasaki third-years, who talked about being in the same team for the field trip, not letting them see the small smile appearing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: May 9, 2020


	2. Sakyo Furuichi and Muku Sakisaka

Today was supposed to be Izumi’s turn to buy groceries but everyone forgot that she was on a trip. Omi had to use the remaining groceries to make something filling, but with 22 men, including the incompetent manager and a useless bird, living under one roof, food runs out quick.

As Omi walked out the kitchen, he sighed, putting his hands on his waist. “There won’t be enough to make a proper meal,” he said, frowning. “It’s not even enough for one person.”

“I could help get the groceries,” Muku says, raising his hand, from the living room. He puts down the manga on the coffee table. “I used to be on the track team so I’ll be very quick!” Then he retreats his hand close to his face. “Ah, but what if my injury gets in the way… Then I’ll just disappoint everyone, be kicked out, and can never set foot on the stage again! I’ll never be a prince…!” Muku’s face gets pale, fear settling in him.

Sakyo frowned, rubbing his temples. “Sakisaka.” The boy squeaks when his name is called out as he stiffly looks into Sakyo’s eyes. He braces himself for the worst. “No one’s going to kick you out,” he sneered, getting impatient. “I’ll come with you if that makes you feel better.” He sighed, exasperatedly, as he stood up from the couch.

Muku brings out a smile, relaxing. “Really? That’d be appreciated,” he cheers. Sakyo could see flowers surrounding the middle schooler.

“Here is a list of groceries I need you guys to buy,” Omi said, quickly writing down a list on a notepad before ripping it. The university student hands Muku the sheet of paper. “You guys can take your time since it’s the weekend.” Omi had an optimistic smile on his face.

The middle schooler skimmed through the list. “Ah, are we going to be having salad for dinner?” he asked.

Omi nods. “Yep. It’s pretty easy to make and since Hisoka doesn’t like meat. We’ll add some onigiri on the side for Misumi and we can cut the cucumbers and eggs into triangles,” he explains. “I’d come with you guys, but someone needs to stay here to watch over everyone else here.”

“That’s a good idea,” Sakyo replied, crossing his arms. “Most of the Winter Troupe has jobs and Mikage won’t probably do anything besides sleep. Itaru and Citron can’t be trusted either.”

The university student chuckled, nodding his head. “Oh, and make sure to buy a pack of marshmallows. Hisoka probably won’t eat anything unless there’s marshmallows in the mix.”

“Marshmallows… got it,” Muku writes down the last few things on the list, before looking up with a smile. “Alright, let’s go!”

* * *

The two walk down the markets, gaining a few looks from others. Maybe it was because there was an angel with a yakuza walking behind him.

“Hm…” Muku hummed, looking down at the aisles. “There doesn’t seem to be any marshmallows.” There was a tiny frown on his face.

They were nearly done with grocery shopping. The only things they had to buy were marshmallows. “Why are we buying marshmallows again?” he asked, looking at the list.

Muku looks up at the yakuza, a confused expression on his face. “What do you mean? Hisoka won’t eat anything besides marshmallows,” he answers, as if it were obvious. The pink haired boy continued looking down the aisles, hoping to see if the workers restocked it while they were gone.

Sakyo sighed, irritatedly. It was the expected answer, so why did he bother asking? “It’s not healthy eating marshmallows everyday,” he said, impatiently. “Mikage is an adult so he can watch over himself but if he just only eats marshmallows every single day, it could start affecting his performance and…” He goes off, ranting about how Hisoka should take proper care of himself. “He doesn’t bother caring about where he sleeps, either. Mikage is going to end up sick one day, I swear…”

Muku lets out a giggle, causing Sakyo to raise a brow at him. “You know, you act like you don’t care most of the time, but you’re always watching out for us,” he pointed out, a smile on his face. “You did the same around the Summer Troupe’s first play, too. Ranting about how Izumi needs to get better. It sounded like you’re giving advice.”

Sakyo looked away from the teenager with crossed arms. “I’m just only speaking the truth. It makes sense to strive for better, isn’t it?”

“Yep! I’ll do my best in becoming a prince!” Muku said, looking determined. “That means I need to get better at acting!” The yakuza smiled as he followed Muku into the dessert aisle, who frowned. “There’s still no marshmallows!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: May 10, 2020


End file.
